Gemini
by Mystik
Summary: Após o fim da Guerra contra Hades, Kanon decide tomar uma atitude em relação ao sentimento que o corrói por dentro...


**Casal:** Kanon x Saga. 

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon

**Notas:** Fic escrita em conjunto com YumeVy.

* * *

**Gemini**

10:00 AM. Santuário de Athena. Grécia.

Naquela manhã de início de primavera todos sustentavam em suas faces uma expressão de satisfação. O vento estava refrescante e o sol ainda não se fazia forte o suficiente para começar a incomodar quem quer que estivesse treinando, o que era ótimo para os novos candidatos a Cavaleiros de Prata.

Após a batalha contra o pérfido Hades, a deusa da inteligência e da guerra defensiva, Athena, conseguiu trazer do reino dos mortos seus cavaleiros de Ouro, bem como seu amado Seiya de Pégasus... Mas nada daquilo era importante no momento para o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, que observava o treino, sentado mais ao longe.

Kanon estava sendo testado, só podia ser isso! Aquela era a única resposta que conseguia formular em sua mente para o que estava passando. Todos eles obtiveram uma segunda chance...todos conseguiram voltar vivos, mas Saga parecia estar mais distante que nunca. No momento ele devia encontrar-se em algum dos poucos lugares isolados do santuário.

O ex-general Marina observava Kamus e Miro ensinarem novos aprendizes e suspirou, sua mente desligando-se do que passava ao redor e voltando a seus problemas pessoais...o que se resumia a...seu irmão gêmeo. Numa época tivera certeza que seu irmão sentia a mesma que coisa que ele, mas agora...já não tinha tanta certeza! Sentia Saga fugir de si...escapar por seus dedos e isso estava simplesmente deixando-o louco!

**-----**

Saga caminhava tranqüilamente pelo Santuário, seus passos lentos pareciam plumas a bailar pelo ar, levados pelo vento cálido da manhã. O sol não estava forte ainda, afinal era cedo. Folhas balançavam e flores caiam das árvores suavemente. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o alto, fitando as copas das árvores, reparando no pequeno show da natureza e um tímido sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. Era primavera, mas sabia que logo o calor se tornaria quase insuportável...

Os olhos azul-esverdeados se desviaram das árvores e Saga fitou mais à frente e logo viu Kamus e Miro treinando alguns novatos e sorriu. Eles se davam tão bem! Diria que formavam um casal perfeito e sabia que eles estavam juntos, mas o belo casal ainda não revelara sua condição, na verdade Kamus tentava ser discreto, porém Miro dava muita 'bandeira'.

Continuou caminhando e quem o via diria que era como um deus a caminhar pela Terra tamanha era a beleza que emanava. Não estava vestindo a típica roupa de treino, vestia a túnica de mestre de cor branca e com detalhes num tom azul-celeste que o deixava ainda mais belo e com aquele ar divino.

Gêmeos foi cumprimentado por todos, recebendo olhares admirados e luxuriosos, nos quais não reparou e então se deparou com Kanon sentado mais acima, sem nada fazer. Seguiu até ele sem pressa e parou em frente ao mesmo, seus longos cabelos caindo sobre o ombro, preso em uma quase trança, mas frouxa o suficiente para deixar seu cabelo 'rebelde'.

- Achei que estaria treinando os cavaleiros de bronze. – comentou, sorrindo suave, dizendo um 'bom dia'.

Seu olhar desviou-se dos Cavaleiros de Ouro na arena e então encarou o irmão, diretamente nos olhos, tão iguais ao seu. Saga realmente era seu espelho! Ele suspirou e disse, sua voz levemente mais grave, a única coisa que diferenciava os dois.

- Athena dispensou-o dos treinos essa semana...nenhum deles está no santuário agora. – ao terminar de falar, continuou olhando o irmão, sua mente começando a se perguntar várias coisas sobre o relacionamento atual dos dois.

Ah, sim! Como pôde se esquecer disso? Ela queria mais tempo com Seiya se não se enganava. Sorriu. Saori era uma deusa, mas ainda assim vivia como humana e..ela formava um casal bonito com Pégasus e os outros também precisavam descansar afinal...

- Ah, sim! Tinha me esquecido... – disse, só então reparando no olhar profundo de Kanon, o que o incomodou. Por que ele o olhava assim? Sentia um tipo de aperto no coração e então uma certa ânsia por algo que não sabia o que era. Tentando manter-se o mais impassível possível, virou-se, quebrando o contato com aqueles olhos.

- ...! – Kanon continuou olhando-o. A sensação de que Saga fugia mais presente do que nunca.

- Bom, espero que aproveite o dia...irei para o Salão do Mestre. – disse calmo.

Rapidamente Saga se lembrou que Shion estava nos Cinco Picos Antigos com Dokho. Athena tinha dado permissão aos dois e agora eles se amavam sem impedimentos e...por que estava se lembrando disso agora? Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos e saiu andando em direção ao salão, parecendo meio perdido e as pessoas mais atentas notavam isso.

Kanon percebeu a batalha interna de Saga por poucos segundos, pois ainda captavam os sentimentos um do outro, apesar disso ser muito fraco depois de quase treze anos separados. Levantou-se quase que imediatamente e foi atrás dele.

- Saga! – chamou o irmão, vendo que ele já subia as escadas das Doze Casas e o seguiu. Resolveria aquilo agora, pois já não agüentava mais!

Saga já estava longe, passara do jardim de Afrodite e estava para entrar no salão, parando enfrente a grande porta que se encontrava aberta. Pensou ter ouvido um chamado, mas não deu importância, mas ouvindo seu nome sendo pronunciado de novo parou. Aquela voz...virou-se, vendo Kanon vir em sua direção...imponente, com um quê de arrogância que lhe dava um charme a mais e...

_"Argg veja só os meus pensamentos..."_ – Saga repreendeu-se mentalmente, mas sua face continuava impassível. Observava o irmão vindo ao longe e esperou que ele se aproximasse.

- O que foi, Kanon? Precisa de algo? – perguntou no mesmo tom, olhando-o calmamente, inabalável.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse num tom sério. Os acontecimentos que presenciara nos últimos dias naquele santuário lhe deram uma nova chama de persistência.

- Conversar sobre o quê? – cruzou os braços, não gostando daquilo.

- Sobre algo importante. – Respondeu, sério.

- Tenho coisas importantes a fazer, Kanon... – disse, afinal era o responsável pelo santuário.

- Saga, por favor. – pediu, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Tudo bem. Diga. – respondeu, sentindo-se contrariado.

- Podemos ir para outro lugar? – Saga viu que o irmão estava sério e sabia que ele não o deixaria em paz até que conversassem e suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

- Quer outro lugar? Me acompanhe então. – falou ainda contrariado. Kanon queria privacidade pra conversar? Pois bem, ele teria!

Caminhou em passos largos, mostrando-se realmente apressado. Sabia que Kanon o acompanhava e resolveu que, se ele queria privacidade, então teriam que ir ao local mais isolado do santuário...Star Hill. Continuou e logo estavam parados aos pés daquele lugar e Saga o fitou.

- Vamos subir. Com a velocidade da luz será um piscar de olhos...

- Hum... Star Hill... – sussurrou, sua mente devaneando...ali seria um ótimo local pra conversarem.

- Queria privacidade, não? – A pergunta saiu quase irônica.

Saga não teria dificuldades de subir e Kanon, como alguém de poder inigualável, mas ainda assim menor que o dele, não teria também. Era o que acreditava e não estava errado em suas conclusões. Logo chegaram no topo da montanha sagrada onde poderiam falar sobre o que tanto incomodava Kanon.

**-----**

Star Hill... O local onde apenas o Mestre do Santuário de Athena podia ir, no entanto, naquele momento, encontravam-se ali dois Cavaleiros de Ouro...Saga, que no momento ocupava a posição de Mestre e Kanon, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ambos se olhavam fixamente, um de frente para o outro.

Os olhos de Kanon percorreram ligeiramente a imponente figura de Saga, reparando naqueles fios azuis tão lindos que caíam como cascata sobre a veste branca, os olhos azul-esverdeados que emitiam um brilho ímpar e logo percebeu que o irmão o encarava meio irritado.

- Porque está bravo... Aniki? – comentou levemente, encarando-o de frente como sempre fazia, a palavra em japonês saindo quase sem perceber.

Por que ele estava bravo? Era uma boa pergunta. Talvez fosse porque Kanon estava fazendo aquilo de novo...aquela carinha de 'menino' abandonado que fazia algo se revirar dentro dele e ainda o chamava de aniki e...

- Nada. Apenas estou impaciente. – disse, suspirando e passando a mão pelos longos cabelos azuis.

- Hum... – Kanon apenas continuou a fitá-lo. Então Saga estava impaciente?

- Mas do que queria falar, Kanon? – perguntou, recostando-se a uma pedra, mirando o irmão.

Kanon se aproximou lentamente de Saga, sempre o olhando e encostou-se na mesma pedra que o irmão usava como apoio, parando ao lado dele, deixando que um longo suspiro abandonasse seus pulmões. Estava na hora de fazê-lo perceber certas coisas.

- Você reparou como muitas coisas mudaram aqui no santuário? – disse calmo.

- Sim. As coisas têm mudado, mas...o que tem isso? – Saga não entendeu a pergunta. Kanon não tinha um papo sério que queria trocar com ele? Por que vinha com aquela conversa agora? Realmente não sabia aonde ele queria chegar.

Kanon olhou-o de canto de olho.

- ...! – Saga aguardava que ele começasse. Aquela demora de alguma forma o deixando mais impaciente, coisa que não era de seu feitio.

- Shion e Dohko agora vivem seu amor livremente. Kamus e Miro só não assumem o relacionamento que tem. Até Athena está vivendo o seu amor com Seiya! – ele suspirou, fitando-o.

Ah, sim, tinha reparado em tudo aquilo. Era impossível não reparar! Até Kamus estava se rendendo e assumindo publicamente o que sentia, ainda discretamente, mas assumindo...e ele era um tanto tímido e reservado quanto a isso, mas por Miro...por causa do Escorpião, ele estava tentando mudar e riu ao pensar nisso.

- Isso não te faz pensar, Saga? – tinha um quê de angústia na sua voz.

Saga ouviu a pergunta de Kanon e imediatamente lembrou-se de uma linda candidata à amazona que era apaixonada pelo irmão e não fazia questão de esconder isso, às vezes confundindo-o com o outro e praticamente 'atacando-o'. O sorriso morreu em seus lábios e ele fitou o irmão.

- Sim, me faz pensar que logo você estará casado, não? Visto que aquela lá vive correndo atrás de você. – sua voz saiu quase ríspida, irritada, sem perceber mostrando um incômodo ciúme.

- Saga... – Disse num tom cansado.

- Pelo modo como ela me olhou, vocês já devem ter se divertido muito. – disse, virando o rosto, mirando o pequeno templo que tinha ali.

- Você não enxerga, não é mesmo? – Kanon segurou o rosto do outro pelo queixo e o fez encará-lo.

Saga encarou-o quando sentiu seu queixo ser puxado.

- Você nunca percebeu, não é? – perguntou, lançando ao irmão um olhar profundo, intenso o suficiente para que ele pudesse saber do que estava falando.

- Perceber o quê, Kanon? – Saga perguntou automaticamente e então sentiu o peso daquele olhar...

Ao se ver sob aquele intenso olhar, Saga sentiu seu coração apertar-se e então disparar de um modo que nunca imaginou. Era até mesmo difícil manter a respiração normal, pois ela parecia querer fugir de seu controle e descompassar-se como se estivesse tendo uma luta de mil dias e isso apenas o deixava tenso...mais do que gostaria de admitir.

- O que você quer de mim? – sua face dura desfez-se, sua voz saiu em um sussurro angustiado e perdido, enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos azul-esverdeados do irmão mais novo.

- Eu quero...o que só você pode me dar. – disse, seus dedos soltando o queixo do irmão e agora deslizando pelo rosto dele, acariciando-o ternamente.

A voz sussurrada...os dedos macios deslizando por sua face...fechou os olhos ante o contato tão terno. Há quanto tempo não sentia um carinho assim? Com certeza há anos, afinal, nunca deixou ninguém tocá-lo, não podia...não conseguia permitir tal coisa. Por quê? Não tinha uma resposta clara. Abriu os olhos perdidos, fitando o outro dentro das íris tão parecidas com a sua.

- E o que eu posso oferecer a você? – sua pergunta saiu em um sussurro.

- Confiança... Carinho... – Kanon se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

Saga deixou que um suspiro longo abandonasse seus pulmões quando ouviu as palavras 'confiança' e 'carinho' e uma dor aguda apoderou-se de seu coração, mas estremeceu ao ver Kanon encarando-o, agora perigosamente perto de seu rosto, sentindo os dedos dele descendo e passeando pelo seu pescoço.

- ...Amor! – Kanon sussurrou rouca e melodicamente.

Saga sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ah, sim! Amor...amava tanto Kanon, mas ainda não se perdoava...não se perdoava pelo que fizera, selando-o no Cabo Sunion, naquele lugar frio e solitário, abandonando-o a mercê da morte. Olhou dentro dos olhos dele e sem poder conter a avalanche de sentimentos dolorosos que invadiu seu coração, se jogou para frente, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Eu nunca esqueci, Kanon...nunca esqueci e também nunca esquecerei o que fiz a você. Selar você...naquele lugar... – apertou-o de encontro a si.

- Esqueça! – disse apenas, envolvendo-o com seus braços, seus dedos se emaranhando nos fios soltos da trança de seu amado gêmeo.

Saga imaginava a dor e o mau que causara a Kanon quando fizera isso, quando o prendera e não sabia como o outro podia querer carinho, confiança...amor de alguém como ele...alguém que tentou passar por cima dos deuses...alguém que no fundo deveria ser um demônio.

- Não percebe, Saga? Isso só faz você se prender ao passado...se afastar de mim. – Kanon entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios macios, deixando que suas palavras saíssem baixas e suaves ao pé do ouvido de Saga.

O gêmeo mais velho sentiu o toque do outro em seus cabelos e ouviu sussurro doce e acolhedor. Seu irmão o apertava tanto que o fazia ficar sem ar, não que Kanon estivesse mesmo pressionando-o a ponto de prejudicar sua respiração, mas...

- Kanon... – Saga sussurrou o nome do mais novo, fechando os olhos.

- Sim? – perguntou, ainda afagando o bonito cabelo de textura macia.

- ...! – os olhos de Saga se fecharam, enquanto ele se recordava das noites em que dormia sozinho no quarto do Mestre do Santuário, lembrando dele...de como era antes, de como eram unidos...de como Kanon era lindo...de como ele ainda o assombrava!

- Você... – Seu coração batia mais forte, afundando-se naquele abraço.

Kanon permaneceu em silêncio, dando o tempo necessário a Saga.

- ...Me quer perto de você...como éramos antes? – perguntou sem se afastar nem mesmo um milímetro do abraço dele.

- Quero...e muito mais! – ele encarou-o, seus olhos azul-esverdeados escurecidos por algo indefinível.

- Kanon... – as orbes de Saga se encontraram com as de Kanon e ele sentiu o olhar dele queimando-o como chamas do mais profundo inferno, fazendo seu coração disparar.

- Quero...muito mais...muito mais! – sussurrou e se aproximou, roçando os lábios no do irmão.

Saga suspirou ante o roçar dos lábios...leve...a voz que o assombrava...

- Saga... – Kanon sentiu um leve tremor no corpo do irmão.

- Por quê? Por que você tem que me assombrar desse jeito? – perguntou, seu hálito chocando-se contra os lábios do irmão e em um impulso fechou a distância entre eles, iniciando um beijo profundo, desesperado.

Kanon gemeu contra o beijo, prensando mais o corpo de Saga contra a parede de pedra, sua língua se enroscando fervorosamente na dele. Seu irmão estava errado! Era ele quem o assombrava durante estes treze anos! Era Saga quem o fazia quase enlouquecer de desejo, saudade, luxúria... Sempre fôra só ele.

- Uhmmmmm... - Quando Kanon reagiu fervorosamente ante seu ato impensado, Saga estremeceu, sentindo um frio na barriga. Gemeu entre o beijo, sentindo o calor, o desejo, todos os sentimentos dele naquele ato.

Novamente a dúvida se fez presente dentro de Saga...parte de si queria apenas esquecer tudo e derreter-se nas lavas que eram cada toque do irmão, mas sua parte racional e fria ainda estava a lhe incomodar e afastou-se, respirando descompassadamente, sentindo suas pernas bambas ante o beijo enlouquecedor de Kanon, seu corpo quente...muito quente...o sol devia ter esquentado, certo?

- Kanon...isso...isso não é certo! Nós...somos irmãos... – sussurrou, ainda trêmulo dentro do abraço de Kanon. Perguntava-se o porquê de não o empurrar, pois era evidentemente mais forte, mas simplesmente não tinha forças pra mover um músculo para fora daquele abraço porque...não queria? Essa era a verdade, não?

- Nós somos mais que isso. – sussurrou fervorosamente no ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo. Agora que tinha provado da fruta deliciosa que era o beijo de Saga, algo primitivo e possessivo nascera dentro de si.

- Aaahhnnn... – deixou um gemido baixo escapar de sua garganta, seus olhos fechados, sua face corada pelo sutil prazer que aquele beijo e os pequenos toques de Kanon fizeram.

- Somos irmãos gêmeos...metades da mesma alma...sabe disso melhor que ninguém Saga. Você sabe...nós somos... – sua voz adquirira um tom rouco e luxurioso.

Saga respirava pela boca, puxando o ar com força e soltando-o de forma trêmula como se tentando controlar a respiração. Estremeceu ao ouvir a declaração rouca e luxuriosa...irmãos gêmeos...metades de uma alma...sim, Kanon estava certo...completamente certo!

- ...Almas gêmeas! – sua boca completou as palavras de Kanon antes mesmo que seu cérebro se desse conta e abriu os olhos, parando e fitando o outro, tocando a face dele e olhando-o por longos minutos.

- Isso mesmo! – Sorriu de lado, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

Droga! Por que Kanon sempre o deixava assim? Por que tinha que deixá-lo tão vulnerável? Tão...perdido? Mas...por que não tinha medo quando ele estava consigo? Por que o amava? Era isso? Tantas coisas lhe passavam pela mente que Saga sentia-se quase zonzo. Queria pensar racionalmente sobre o assunto, mas Kanon não iria permitir, certo?

- Droga, Kanon! Por que você tem que fazer isso comigo? Me deixar assim... – sussurrou no ouvido dele, sua face roçando na dele em uma carícia suave, ainda contida, a ponta de seus dedos subindo e descendo pelo bíceps dele. Sentia-se quente, estava muito quente ali e...

"_Saga."_ – Kanon piscou quando o irmão o afastou.

- Quente! Esse sol está quente demais. – Saga disse, virando-se, sua face ainda corada e seu corpo parecia em chamas.

- ...! – Kanon quase sorriu ante aquelas palavras.

- Deve estar mais fresco lá... – sussurrou, olhando para o templo, sem, no entanto se mover.

Kanon não pensou duas vezes e logo o abraçou por trás, de forma apertada e colou seu corpo completamente ao do irmão, sentindo-se encaixar perfeitamente nele. Eram perfeitos um para o outro e faria Saga perceber isso!

- Você mesmo disse. Somos almas gêmeas! Faço isso porque te amo, porque o quero só pra mim...para sempre. – sussurrou, uma de suas mãos subindo e afastando os cabelos azulados, seus lábios beijando a nuca do outro languidamente.

- Aaahhhmm... – Saga gemeu com o beijo que recebeu na nuca e ofegou ao ser abraçado daquela forma, sentindo Kanon perfeitamente colado a si e aquele sussurro tão enlouquecedor...Ah! Como suas vozes podiam mudar tanto assim quando estavam dessa forma? Ele sentia-se como se pudesse se quebrar, mas queria aquilo...queria ser 'quebrado' por Kanon.

Saga encolheu-se e se remexeu, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, seguindo uma trilha que descia por seu baixo-ventre, acumulando-se lá. Pegou uma das mãos de Kanon, a que afagava seus cabelos e de olhos fechados, a fez percorrer seu tórax e subir até sua face, beijando a palma da mão, mordendo de leve os dedos do irmão mais novo e beijando em seguida, sua respiração mais acelerada ainda...sua pele febril.

- Aahhh...Saga... – gemeu deliciado contra o ouvido dele, sua outra mão apertando sensualmente a cintura do irmão.

Saga não queria mais pensar se alguém acharia errado o que sentiam ou o que faziam. Quem o fizesse, encontraria a morte pelas mãos dele! Não ia permitir mais que Kanon se afastasse. Sem ele, sentia-se apenas...vazio! Apenas as trevas o dominavam e o arrastava para aquele frio abismo.

- Por treze anos...esperei para te tocar...te beijar...tomá-lo inteiro pra mim... – sussurrou roucamente, sua respiração forte contra a nuca dele.

- Então...não...espere mais... – a voz saiu rouca.

A respiração de Kanon deixava Saga todo arrepiado. A mão que ele beijava e mordiscava foi levada à boca e sugada, passando a língua pelos dedos longos sensualmente, lançando sua cabeça para trás, gemendo suavemente, a face corada pela excitação que tomava conta de seu ser. Apertou a mão que estava em sua cintura e jogou seu peso em cima de Kanon, deixando que o mesmo o sustentasse, enquanto continuava a brincar com os dedos dele em sua boca.

Kanon gemeu de forma selvagem, mordendo o pescoço claro, marcando-o enquanto levava Saga consigo para dentro do templo. Sabia que fariam algo extremamente pecador naquele local sagrado, mas pouco se importava! Queria queimar Saga junto ao seu corpo, ambos pecando e se afundando no prazer que iriam sentir, suas unhas passaram contra a túnica, e então foi abrindo-a e logo seus dedos acariciaram a pele quente do abdômen dele.

- Aahhhh... – gemeu alto ao ter o pescoço mordido, sentindo uma corrente elétrica mais intensa percorrer cada célula e então percebeu que estava sendo levado ao templo e tremeu de antecipação ao que viria, pois parecia estar em chamas e tudo o que queria era se afogar naquele calor incandescente.

- Aaahhhh... Kanon! – chamou pelo irmão em um misto de prazer e desespero, pois tudo que ansiava era ele.

Kanon virou-o de encontro a si e esmagou seus lábios contra do irmão, beijando-o cheio de ardor e desejo, suas mãos abraçando-o apertado, descendo até as nádegas e apertando-as, sentindo a forma, seus corpos deslizando lentamente para o chão, sem se darem conta.

Ao ser virado, seus lábios foram tomados e tudo o que fez foi corresponder ensandecido, invadindo a boca do irmão, com igual ardor e desejo, em um misto de luxúria e amor, gemendo profundamente entre o beijo ao ter suas nádegas apertadas e quando já estavam ajoelhados no chão, abraçou-o forte, suas unhas passando com força nas costas largas do irmão, arranhando e rasgando o tecido sem, no entanto, ferir a carne.

- Ah, por Zeus...Kanon...você...você...aahhnn... – gemeu, o irmão o tirava do sério e Saga apenas deixou-se cair pra trás, trazendo Kanon consigo, beijando-o languidamente, sentindo o peso dele sobre si.

Kanon gemeu deliciosamente dentro do beijo, se consumindo no perfume do corpo do outro, naquele calor sedutor. Abriu as pernas do irmão, se largando entre elas, começando a esfregar seu baixo-ventre lentamente contra o de Saga, beijando-o sofregamente, suas mãos começando a arrancar a túnica que o outro usava, revelando a pele tão alva.

Saga sentiu suas pernas sendo abertas e Kanon se acomodar entre elas, o que fez um sorriso satisfeito brotar sutilmente em seus lábios e então os movimentos...ah! Ele queria mesmo enlouquecê-lo! Kanon se movia como se estivesse a possuí-lo, friccionando seus baixo-ventres circularmente, meneando os quadris sedutoramente.

- Aaahhhhhh...Kanon!!! – a voz de Saga saiu ligeiramente estrangulada e ele puxou o ar com mais força, sua cabeça foi jogada para trás, seus longos cabelos azuis, agora com a frouxa trança desfeita, espalhavam-se pelo chão.

Quando sentiu que Kanon tentava retirar-lhe a túnica, rasgou a blusa dele e ergueu-o um pouco, segurando as mãos do irmão e olhando para o mesmo intensamente, seus olhos brilhando como a mais intensa estrela. Estavam indo com desespero...dessa forma não aproveitariam. Um quase sorriso brincou em seus lábios de forma travessa e Saga levou as mãos de Kanon até sua coxa, por debaixo da túnica.

- Quero senti-lo lentamente...quero tê-lo dentro de mim...me retirando a sanidade...quero senti-lo como nunca senti uma pessoa... – a voz era rouca, melódica...olhava-o languidamente. Nunca permitira ser possuído por alguém, possuía seus amantes, mas nunca se deixava dominar por ninguém! Ninguém era perfeito, ninguém podia tê-lo por completo, nem os deuses!

Os olhos de Kanon queimavam de desejo...queimavam como o fogo! Ele analisou o corpo desnudado do irmão enquanto aos poucos ia retirando a túnica, deixando-o nu para seus desejos mais sombrios. Abaixou-se lentamente e sussurrou de lábios colados ao outro.

- Quero fazê-lo...enlouquecer...de desejo...quero que sinta o peso de todo o meu desejo por você... – suas mãos acariciaram uma das coxas agora nuas.

Saga ofegou. Havia tanto desejo contido ali que se visse aquele fogo nos olhos de outra pessoa, poderia sentir-se ameaçado, mas eram nos olhos de Kanon e tudo o que queria era ser queimado por ele. Não havia medo...percebia que Kanon era o predador, mas...estava se deliciando em ser a caça! Sentiu-se arrepiado pela excitação do momento e por ali estar mais frio, afinal estavam em um templo...um templo sagrado e...

- Você vai me sentir dentro de você...lentamente...torturantemente...vou enlouquecê-lo... – então soltou a palavra pecaminanosamente sedutora. – ...Aniki!

- Hummmmm... – mordeu o lábio inferior quando ouviu a declaração, que o enrijeceu mais ainda. Sim, queria sentir o desejo de Kanon...senti-lo por completo, intensamente!

- Ka-Kanon... – sua voz saiu tremula pelo desejo contido, fechando os olhos ante o toque em sua coxa.

- Vou mordê-lo...lamber cada parte de seu corpo... – continuava sussurrando.

- Aaahhhhhh...pare...pare...pare... – levou a mão aos cabelos do irmão, segurando-o com firmeza, mantendo suas testas coladas. Enlouquecia apenas com aquelas palavras. Estava tão excitado e apenas por ouvi-lo dizer como faria...oh, pelos deuses! E quando o ato fosse consumido? Ele morreria!

- Não vou parar. – mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, puxando-o lentamente.

- Pare...de falar...essas coisas... – sussurrou contra a boca dele, corado pelo desejo, não por não querer escutar, mas porque ele o enlouquecia só de dizer.

- Falo...e falo de novo. – sussurrou desafiador, seus olhos brilhantes de um desejo selvagem encarando o irmão de volta, sua mão apertando as coxas torneadas e deliciosas.

- Hummmm... – gemeu ante a carícia em sua coxa e o tom desafiador.

- E de novo e de novo. – disse num tom rouco e possessivo, erguendo-se e começando a tirar a própria túnica, num espetáculo para os olhos de Saga.

Saga ofegou vendo-o se afastar e dar aquele show a ele, ficando encantado.

- Falo até você implorar para me ter dentro de você. – a blusa já havia deslizado por seu corpo sendo jogada no chão em algum canto. A calça foi aberta com lentidão e logo também foi retirada, deixando seu corpo nu aos olhos do irmão.

Os azul-esverdeados de Saga percorreram a pele de Kanon, que é ligeiramente mais morena que a sua, muito pouco é verdade, mas ele podia diferenciar. Suspirou deliciado, afinal, seu irmão é tão lindo! Mordeu o lábio inferior ao presenciar a imagem de um deus, pois pra ele Kanon parecia definitivamente um.

- Kanon...seja um bom irmãozinho e não me desobedeça... – falava, olhando-o com o mais puro desejo, parecendo mais uma criança faminta, alguém que desejava ter todos os desejos mais profundos realizados. Ergueu os braços num chamado mudo para que ele viesse e realizasse seus desejos _agora_.

- Saga... – o nome saiu deliciosamente rouco. Ele se aproximou novamente e seus dedos envolveram o membro de Saga suavemente.

Aquela voz...aquela voz hipnotizava Saga. Viu que ele se abaixou, mas estava tão preso aquele olhar...tão preso que não viu nenhum outro movimento dele, apenas prestava atenção nos olhos e na boca de Kanon, levando um choque ante ao toque em seu membro.

- Uhmmm... – Saga mordeu os lábios, satisfeito por Kanon obedecer...

- ...Você não manda em mim. – completou com a voz rouca de desejo, masturbando-o.

- Ora seu...aahhmm... - toda sua curta revolta pela frase mal-criada de Kanon se dissipou na forma de um gemido profundo e rouco.

Kanon sorriu de lado ao ouvir aquele gemido, apertando o membro de Saga.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhh... – a onda de prazer foi tão intensa que Saga viu seu mundo girar e então os lábios dele tomaram os seus em um beijo sôfrego, impedindo-o de raciocinar como se deve, suas mãos se fechando nos bíceps do irmão, tentando corresponder aquele intenso ato, mas era complicado com o outro o masturbando.

Kanon largou os lábios inchados e atacou o pescoço alvo, mordendo, lambendo e chupando-o, descendo com a boca pelo corpo tão deliciosamente trabalhado, atacando um dos mamilos enrijecidos, abocanhando-o, sua mão no membro rijo de Saga manipulando-o lentamente.

Saga sentia-se tonto ante os beijos de Kanon, tão intensos e selvagens, mas que ainda assim lhe transmitiam tanta paixão...tanto amor! Sua respiração descompassou-se e os beijos, lambidas e mordidas foram descendo, passando por seu pescoço, descendo mais...enlouquecendo-o!

- Aaaahhhh...Kanon...Kanon... – ofegava, seu sexo era manipulado lentamente e adicionado à boca do outro que descia por seu corpo era algo que realmente o fazia perder a noção da realidade.

- Uhmm... – Kanon gemeu, circulando o mamilo com a língua e então o mordendo de leve para no instante seguinte sugar.

- AAHHH!!! – gritou quando aquela boca quente chegou a seu mamilo, abocanhando-o, enquanto continuava com a lenta massagem, suas unhas se fecharam nos ombros dele, deixando marcas vermelhas, arfante, sua cabeça lançada para trás.

O gêmeo mais novo se deliciava com os gemidos de Saga, que o excitavam.

Saga queria tocá-lo, senti-lo, mas o outro o tocava de uma forma maravilhosa, tão intensa que ficava sem ação. Sentia a boca em seu outro mamilo e segurou os cabelos do irmão, acariciando-lhe a nuca de forma suave e instigante, movendo o quadril contra a mão dele.

Kanon fechou os olhos e suspirou deliciado. Logo não agüentaria mais, estava se controlando, queria tocá-lo por todo o corpo, mas os movimentos de Saga, por menor que fossem, o enlouqueciam. Ele moveu a boca para o outro mamilo e logo soltou o membro rijo, seus dedos começando a descer em direção a entrada de Saga.

- KANON! – gritou em repreensão, não gostando nada de ter aquela carícia abandonada e então sentiu os dedos dele percorrendo sua entrada, o que o fez arquear e um calor espalhar-se por seu corpo devido ao toque tão íntimo – Hummmmm...

Kanon sorriu travessamente e foi descendo mais com a boca, seus dedos começando a se esfregar na entrada de Saga, que se contraía devido a seu toque, o que o excitava. Sua língua rodeou o umbigo do irmão, enfiando-se no buraquinho, num gesto parecido do que logo faria.

O atual Mestre do Santuário e também Cavaleiro de Gêmeos respirava descompassadamente, sentindo a língua de Kanon descendo por seu abdômen, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, a carícia entre suas pernas apenas o enlouquecia mais, fazendo-o ansiar por aquele momento e então aquela língua...fazendo aqueles movimentos.

- Kanon...aaahhhh... – puxou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, tentando apoiar-se nos cotovelos para fitá-lo.

Os olhos escurecidos de desejo de Kanon o encararam de volta enquanto agora abria mais as pernas do irmão, seu hálito quente sendo lançado contra o membro rijo de Saga, para só então se abaixar e deixar que seus lábios tocassem o órgão entre seus dedos, lambendo a glande vagarosamente, saboreando aquele gosto, seu dedo se esfregando com mais vontade contra o local que logo penetraria.

- Ahmm... – Saga ofegou, a visão que o outro fazia de si e o hálito dele em seu membro era algo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Nem mesmo os deuses resistiriam e então o toque daquela língua...

- Aahhhh... – Gêmeos gemeu, ainda fitando-o, mordendo os lábios, sua face corada, mostrada um 'sofrimento' deleitoso e Saga teve que fechar os olhos e lançar a cabeça para trás, enquanto sentia a boca de Kanon em seu membro e os toques em sua entrada.

Kanon abocanhou o membro do irmão com vontade, um dedo começando a adentrar nele, movendo-se curiosamente, enquanto agora gemia, fazendo o órgão rijo em sua boca vibrar, ao mesmo tempo em que o sugava.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...Kanon!!! - Saga gritou sentindo uma onda de fogo percorrer seu corpo, incendiando-o, sentindo a boca quente nele, o dedo em seu interior, provocando-o, enlouquecendo-o. Levou a mão à cabeça, cobrindo os olhos, respirando ofegante enquanto seu corpo tremia.

O mais novo deixou o membro deslizar pra fora da sua boca e sorriu, deliciado. Seus lábios foram descendo mais, beijando a cútis alva, mordendo e lambendo a parte interna das coxas do irmão, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava, ainda mexendo o dedo dentro dele incansavelmente.

- Ahh... – Saga gemeu quase desesperado quando Kanon abandonou seu membro. O que ele tinha em mente? Torturá-lo? O dedo ainda encontrava-se dentro dele, movendo-se atrevido, tocando de maneira deliciosa, mas...aquilo era pouco!

- Kanon...seu...o que pensa que está...fazendo? – perguntou entre gemidos e ergueu-se um pouco, puxando-o pelos cabelos, trazendo-o até que ficassem com os rostos próximos e então tomou os lábios dele de maneira intensa e lasciva.

Kanon gemeu dentro do beijo, devolvendo-o com a mesma intensidade, sentindo o calor de Saga através daquele ato, envolvendo-o...consumindo-o, fazendo seus desejos mais profundos e sombrios despertarem de maneira que ele não seria mais capaz de conter.

- Fica de quatro pra mim...aniki. - sussurrou de maneira rouca e possessiva ao findar do beijo, vendo Saga corar no mesmo instante.

- Argg...você fala de um jeito... – diz meio tímido, não gostando muito porque não ia poder ver os olhos dele, mas...tudo bem! Só daquela vez.

Ainda contrariado, Saga começou a se mover, virando-se e espalmando as mãos no chão, erguendo o quadril e ficando na posição que Kanon pediu. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho e seus olhos azul-esverdeados se fechando por alguns instantes. Os longos cabelos caíram sobre o ombro direito, deixando suas costas a vista e Saga estremeceu ao ouvir o gemido baixo de Kanon e ele sabia que era por vê-lo daquele jeito e percebeu que o irmão se aproximou, começando a beijá-lo nas costas, sobre a linha da coluna, descendo lentamente, alterando sua respiração.

- Quero apenas...te dar algo que você não vai esquecer. – sussurrou provocante e foi descendo com a boca até chegar nas nádegas durinhas e levemente empinadas, mordiscando cada uma delas lentamente e então lambeu entre elas, sentindo Saga estremecer.

- Hummmm... – Saga se remexeu quando sentiu os beijos de Kanon em suas costas, descendo mais, fazendo-o relaxar. Gemeu com o que ele disse, pensando que logo o mesmo o possuiria, mas ficou surpreso ao sentir outra coisa...a língua dele em suas nádegas, entre elas e...estremeceu.

- Humm... – Kanon gemeu ao sentir o corpo do irmão tremer daquela maneira.

- Aahhhhhh...Kanon... – suas mãos se fecharam e ele gemeu de novo, ofegando.

Kanon separou as nádegas com as mãos, lambendo-o mais firmemente, adentrando-o com a sua língua, fazendo movimentos lentos, porém precisos e então acelerando, praticamente devorando-o. Os ofegos e gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelas paredes do templo e ele sentia que Saga apenas se excitava mais com cada toque seu, uma vez que os gemidos dele não cessavam e era assim que queria...que Saga não se lembrasse de nada que não fosse ele.

- Ahhhh...Kanon...humm...pare de...me torturar... – sussurrou, desejando ansiosamente que o mesmo o possuísse.

Logo Kanon subiu os lábios pelas costas trabalhadas de Saga e se afastou, sentando-se no chão frio, sabia que logo o outro viraria e o encararia. Sorriu deliciado, querendo saber cada passo do que estavam fazendo, do que estava por vir...

Saga abriu os olhos quando não sentiu mais o toque de Kanon e se ergueu, virando-se e vendo-o sentado no chão displicente e estreitou os olhos ante tal insolência! O que Kanon queria com aquilo? Aproximou-se e logo colocou as mãos no peito do mais novo, jogando-o no chão e sentando-se sobre o abdômen dele.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, hein? – perguntou, segurando as mãos de Kanon e o olhando, vendo-o rir e erguer o rosto, beijando-o de leve e se sentando, obrigando-o a se sentar em seu colo.

- Esperando que você sentasse no meu colo. – ele o encarou, seus olhos cheios de ternura e amor.

- Ah! Então está tentando me induzir a fazer como você quer? – perguntou, sorrindo com os beijos que recebeu, mordendo os lábios ante as palavras doces.

- Quero possuí-lo...enquanto o olho em seus olhos...quero vê-los se turvar de prazer...aniki. – sussurrou contra a boca dele.

- Quero ver seus olhos também, Kanon...mas...depois podemos brincar daquela outra maneira... – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Kanon, sussurrando roucamente, remexendo-se no colo do irmão.

- Ahn...eu estou só... – apertou as nádegas fartas do irmão.

- Hummm... – Saga mordeu os lábios ante aquele gesto.

- ...Começando com você... – ele beijou-o em cheio, sentindo Saga relaxar e corresponder a seu ato e sutilmente deixou que dois dedos seus escorregassem para dentro de Saga, sentindo-o agarrar-se a si e gemer dentro de sua boca.

- Hummm...humm... – Saga agarrava-se a Kanon e gemia, mas seus gemidos eram abafados pela boca do outro. Os movimentos daqueles dedos eram profundos, tocando-o de forma enlouquecedora e Saga se remexeu, excitando-se mais.

- Ahn...vem... – sussurrou roucamente, retirando os dedos, segurando-o pelos quadris, esfregando sua glande contra a entrada de Saga. – Quero você...todo!

Saga respirava pela boca e gemeu quando sentiu os dedos dele abandonando-o, fazendo-o abrir os olhos nublados. Ouviu o pedido do irmão, sentindo aqueles dedos segurando firmemente seus quadris, a glande dele pressionando sua entrada. Abraçou Kanon com força e foi descendo.

- Hummmmm... – Kanon gemeu ao sentir-se adentrando naquele corpo.

- Hummm...aahh...aahhhhh... – Saga gemia entrecortadamente de encontro ao ouvido de Kanon, enquanto descia sobre aquele membro grande, ofegando e gemendo roucamente.

Kanon por sua vez respirou ofegante e acelerado contra o pescoço do irmão, mordiscando-o enquanto sentia entrar todo dentro dele, suas mãos abraçaram-no pela cintura, sentindo o calor da sua pele mais clara que a sua, deliciando-se com a sensação daquele interior macio e acolhedor.

- Saga... – o gemido foi sussurrado e deliciado.

Saga respirou mais profundamente quando o sentiu todo dentro de si e parou, acostumando-se com todo aquele volume em seu interior, percebendo como era lindo ouvir seu nome na boca de Kanon daquela maneira. Distribuiu beijinhos pela face clara e sentindo-se bem, remexeu o quadril lentamente, gemendo deliciado.

Kanon gemeu junto, totalmente envolvido pela conexão que sentia com o irmão. Aquilo não era só sexo, sabia que com Saga nunca seria somente isso... Sentia suas mentes se unindo novamente, percebia que as emoções de Saga fluíam junto com as dele... Sentia o prazer do irmão se fundir ao seu!

- Ahhhh Kanon...venha...mova-se...mova-se mais... – pediu deliciado, sentia toda a paixão e amor do irmão, os sentimentos dele eram tão profundos, o envolviam de tal forma que sabia...estavam empaticamente ligados, podia sentir que o prazer dele era o seu e sabia que Kanon sentia o mesmo.

- Kanonnn... – sua voz saiu arrastada.

Kanon deitou o irmão delicadamente no chão, sem sair de dentro dele e logo começou a se mover, quase retirando todo seu membro, para depois voltar, tocando-o profundamente e de maneira precisa, seus olhos cravados nos do irmão, enquanto o cheiro de sexo...do ato de amor que faziam começava a se espiralar no ar.

- Hummmm...aaahhhhhh... – Saga gemeu alto quando foi deitado e sentiu os primeiros e intensos movimentos de Kanon, que tocava fundo dentro de si e sem pensar, envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, querendo senti-lo mais, ainda gemendo, olhando para o irmão, seus olhos azul-esverdeados nublados pelo desejo que o consumia.

- Te amo... – sussurrou rouco e confessional, seus movimentos se acelerando levemente, seu corpo se inclinando e colando-se mais ao do irmão.

- Aahhhhh...Kanonnn... – gemeu mais alto ouvindo a declaração e sentindo-se aquecer por dentro.

- Eu sempre te amei! – gemeu, afundando seus quadris contra os dele.

- Ahhh...também te amo! Te amo mais que tudo! – sussurrou no ouvido dele, sentindo seu membro ser estimulado pelo abdômen trabalhado de Kanon.

- Saga... – sibilou roucamente, apertando-o contra si.

- Ahhhh...Kanon...mais... – pediu entre gemidos.

Kanon gemeu ante aquelas palavras e colocou as pernas do irmão em seus ombros, percebendo que ele se sentiu vulnerável por um instante e então acelerou seus movimentos, entrando mais e mais fundo em Saga, sentindo o membro rijo em seu abdômen quando se curvou e logo seus lábios voltaram a beijá-lo fervorosamente, engolindo os gemidos dele, sentindo ondas de prazer espalhando-se por seu corpo e sabia que o mesmo ocorria com seu gêmeo.

- Aahhhh...aaahhhhhhhhhh... – gemeu alto quando seus lábios se separaram, sentindo seu corpo tremer de prazer ao senti-lo cada vez mais fundo em seu interior.

- Aaahn...Saga...anda! Se toca...pra mim... – disse rouco, continuando os movimentos intensos, querendo fundir seu corpo ao dele.

Saga não estava mais em condição de raciocinar, apenas obedeceu ao irmão e levou a mão ao próprio membro, envolvendo-o com seus dedos longos e iniciando um lento vai-e-vem, que ia aumentando aos poucos.

- Aaahhh...Kanon...mais forte! – pediu, um pedido firme, quase uma ordem expressando o quanto queria sentir.

Kanon gemeu, erguendo mais o corpo do outro, entrando mais e mais fundo, seus lábios arfando na orelha do irmão, seu hálito quente e excitado atingindo o pescoço sensível. Viu que Saga se masturbava mais intensamente e mesclado ao prazer que suas investidas proporcionavam, sabia que seu irmão não suportaria por muito tempo! Reparou mais nele, perdendo-se na imagem divina que Saga transmitia...sua respiração estava acelerada...seus cabelos grudados à face...sua expressão de mais lânguido prazer, corado, com os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados...ele era tão lindo!

- Aahmm... – Kanon gemeu quando viu aquelas orbes se abrirem e o brilho que as esferas azul-esverdeadas expressavam apenas mostrava que Saga estava no limite.

- Aaahhh...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... – Saga não pode mais suportar! Kanon o atingiu fundo, em seu ponto mais sensível e a onda de prazer que aquele movimento lhe causou foi tão intensa que seu mundo desabou e gritando roucamente o nome do irmão, chegou ao orgasmo, arqueando as costas e derramando seu sêmen entre os dois corpos, contraindo-se todo devido aos espasmos intensos que acometiam seu corpo.

- Saga... – um gemido estrangulado escapou da boca de Kanon, enquanto ele arfava, sentindo-se ser comprimido deliciosamente pelo corpo do irmão. Com um tranco ele foi pra frente, beijando-o com paixão enquanto seu corpo convulsionava, chegando ao ápice, derramando-se todo dentro do outro, sendo prontamente correspondido por Saga.

- Huuummmmm... – Saga gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo o sêmen de Kanon preenchendo-o, abraçando o irmão com força, apertando-o entre seus braços, até sentir que perdia as forças ante o intenso orgasmo que teve e seu corpo foi relaxando.

Os movimentos, antes tão frenéticos de Kanon, foram perdendo as forças gradativamente até cessarem por completo. O gêmeo mais novo deixou-se ficar em cima e dentro de Saga, seus beijos se tornando agora langorosos e apaixonados, enquanto pequenos gemidos de satisfação saindo de seus lábios.

Saga recebia aqueles beijos com extrema satisfação, afagando os cabelos tão parecidos com os seus até que fechou os olhos e relaxou mais, ficando parado, apenas respirando, tentando acalmar e normalizar sua respiração. O que havia acabado de fazer? Será que eles, tão parecidos e ainda assim diferentes, continuariam bem? Namorariam dali por diante? Como seria? As perguntas vagueavam em sua mente enquanto Saga permanecia de olhos fechados.

- Seus pensamentos estão me causando dor de cabeça. – disse o ex-dragão marinho, a voz abafada por seu rosto agora se encontrar no pescoço do irmão, dando pequenos beijos. Sentia a conexão entre eles mais forte do que nunca, sentia cada nuance dos sentimentos de Saga...e era perfeita aquela sensação.

- Co-Como? – perguntou confuso. O que Kanon queria dizer com aquilo? Piscou os olhos azul-esverdeados.

Kanon sorriu contra a pele dele, dando mais um beijo no pescoço de Saga.

- Você...consegue ouvir ou sentir os meus pensamentos? – o entendimento se fez presente na mente de Saga, mas ainda assim perguntou, erguendo a face de Kanon e olhando-o nos olhos de forma intensa e inquiridora, mas sem irritação.

- Sim, eu consigo sentir seus pensamentos. – disse encarando-o de volta e estendendo a mão, retirando alguns fios úmidos de suor.

Saga não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Sempre conseguiu 'entender' Kanon sem precisar falar com ele. Quando eram crianças ou mesmo adolescentes, era assim, se entendiam sem palavras, mas agora, apesar de conseguir ler nas entrelinhas o que se passava com seu gêmeo, não conseguia 'sentir' os pensamentos de Kanon assim. Será que seu irmão tornou-se mais forte ou era apenas ele que, de certa forma, negava-se a se aproximar e por isso bloqueava esse 'poder'?

- Te...incomoda? – o tom era incerto, mas não era como se pudesse conter.

- Não. Não me incomodo. Apenas...fiquei surpreso! – disse ao ouvir a pergunta insegura, dando um suave sorriso.

- Você...também deveria ser capaz de sentir isso. – disse o cavaleiro, agora o encarando curioso, pegando uma das mãos de Saga e beijando os dedos.

- Talvez eu não sinta porque o evitava... – disse, sentindo o beijo terno em sua mão e ficando mais calmo com tudo aquilo.

- Hum...talvez... – continuou o que fazia, dando beijos na mão dele.

- Eu não queria me aproximar, mas...você já devia saber disso...sou o mais confuso de nós, esqueceu? – desviou o olhar por alguns instantes, afinal, sempre fora complicado...tanto que criou outra personalidade após a loucura de prender o irmão e agora ele nem lembrava exatamente porque o fez, mas sabia que não era só porque Kanon disse aquelas loucuras sobre matar a deusa...tinha outra coisa também, é claro!

- Você tem que aprender a desencanar mais das coisas. – Kanon riu baixinho, compreendendo bem o irmão e inclinou sobre o rosto do outro.

- Hum... – Saga quase ficou emburrado, mas logo deixou isso pra lá, estava parecendo criança! – Bem, certas coisas são difíceis de mudar.

- Será? – Kanon perguntou, vendo o irmão dar um sorriso.

- Mas eu vou conseguir, assim ficarei mais calmo em relação a certas coisas. – completou meio enigmático, ainda sorrindo para Kanon.

- Tem um jeito de você ouvir meus pensamentos, sabia? – o mais novo sorriu marotamente ao dizer essas palavras.

- É mesmo? E como seria, meu caro irmão? – perguntou, esperando uma resposta do outro.

- Fecha os olhos. – lentamente retirou-se do interior do outro, gemendo baixinho, percebendo que Saga não gostou muito da perda de calor, do contato.

- Hummm... – ergueu uma sobrancelha quando o irmão mandou que fechasse os olhos, mas acabou fazendo-o, esperando o que ele faria, internamente desejando tê-lo dentro de si para sempre, mas sabia que isso não seria possível, então sentiu que Kanon lentamente passava a ponta dos dedos por seus lábios entreabertos.

- Agora relaxa...tire tudo da sua mente...se deixe levar... – seus dedos foram substituídos por sua boca que passava vagarosamente nos lábios de Saga.

Saga sentiu os dedos de Kanon em seus lábios, tocando-os de leve e pensava o que aquilo tinha a ver com sentir os pensamentos do irmão, então os dedos foram substituídos pelos lábios após o conselho e Saga sentiu o impulso de beijá-lo intensamente, mas se conteve, tentando fazer o que o irmão pedia. Não que fosse fácil, pois a imagem de Kanon, o suave toque dele...tudo o que pensava era no seu gêmeo e como desejava ficar apenas com ele.

- Relaxa...deixe-se levar pelo toque... – sussurrou roucamente, de lábios colados ao do irmão, aprofundando o beijo, mas ainda mantendo-o calmo e explorador, mapeando cada canto da boca do irmão.

- Hum...mas você quer que eu preste atenção no toque ou em sua mente? – perguntou baixinho. Como Kanon queria que ele relaxasse, provocando-o daquele jeito? Era difícil!

Saga suspirou profundamente e deixou que seu corpo relaxasse um pouco mais, sentindo o beijo se aprofundar, concentrando-se na língua do outro, tocando-a com a sua, sentindo cada canto da boca dele enquanto sabia que ele sentia a sua.

- Se preocupe apenas...com as sensações...se entregue a elas. – disse entre beijos, aprofundando-os mais e mais, mas muito mais carinhoso e apaixonado que os anteriores, como se suas almas fossem se conectar através daquele ato.

_"Amo-te...tanto...quero ficar pra sempre perto de você..."_ – Kanon pensou com desejo e amor.

Saga se perdia naqueles beijos, eram tão intensos, carinhosos, apaixonados...havia tanto amor neles! Não pensava em mais nada, não via ou ouvia qualquer outra coisa. Apenas sentia Kanon, enlaçando-o e puxando-o mais para si. Amava-o tanto! Não sabia porque negou ou evitou isso por tanto tempo, talvez por medo, mas agora o queria, queria ficar com seu gêmeo, ser dele e que Kanon pertencesse apenas a ele também!

_"Então ficaremos juntos pela eternidade!"_ – falou na mente dele sem ao menos perceber que havia sentido...que os pensamentos dele havia tocado sua mente.

Kanon sentiu-se arrepiar ao ouvir os pensamentos de Saga.

_"Te amo! Te amo mais que tudo e __nada__ nem __ninguém__irá nos separar!"_ – completou. Aquele que tentasse, morreria em suas mãos, pois não permitiria que sua felicidade e a de Kanon fosse maculada.

_"Nada... Nem ninguém. Nosso destino é ficar juntos...aniki."_ – sorriu dentro do beijos, seus pensamentos impregnados de amor, os beijos cada vez mais fortes e apaixonados.

_"Sim..."_ – a voz mental saiu melodiosa, lânguida, mesclando amor e paixão, sentindo aqueles beijos mais intensos, acabando por se remexer ligeiramente sob Kanon, suas mãos fazendo um carinho gostoso na nuca do irmão.

_"Aahhh...Saga..."_ – gemeu em pensamento, adorando aquela conexão, que os unia mais do que fisicamente. Podia sentir seu corpo roçar no do irmão, seu cheiro se misturando ao dele. Era como se fossem um e ao mesmo tempo vários...indescritível!

_"Hummmm...Kanon."_ – Saga puxava o irmão mais para si, fazendo seus corpos se tocarem mais, a conexão deles era incrível, sentia tanta coisa...sentia o prazer de seu corpo e o que pairava sobre o do irmão, sabia como ele se sentia...sentia o que ele sentia e isso lhe parecia ainda mais excitante.

_"Kanon..eu quero você...de novo...aqui dentro..."_ – disse na mente dele, descendo a mão pelas costas delineadas e apertando as nádegas do mesmo de forma sensual e provocativa.

Kanon gemeu deliciado dentro do beijo, posicionando-se novamente entre as pernas abertas de Saga, seu membro rijo adentrando o local desejado, percebendo-se ir mais facilmente devido ao sêmen que escorria do interior de seu amado e a umidade lhe causando gostosos arrepios. Ele marcara Saga para sempre e este pensamento o satisfazia muito.

- Hummmm...aaahhhhhh... – Saga gemeu quando sentiu o irmão penetrando-o, o calor do membro dele em contato com sua pele sensível deixando-o extasiado e mais excitado do que pensava que já estava. Sentir as sensações de Kanon era delicioso e sublime também, algo inesquecível!

_"Meu...somente meu..."_ – sussurrou rouco na mente de Saga, possessivo.

_"Sim...sou seu, só seu e você...você é meu, Kanon!"_ – disse telepaticamente, remexendo o quadril circularmente.

E eles se beijaram de novo e de novo...e de novo. Os corpos se colando, as sensações misturando-se cada vez mais...era difícil dizer qual sentimento era de quem e agora podiam realmente dizer que estavam unidos de corpo...mente...e alma!

Saga ofegava, sentindo-se perdido ante aquele mundo de sensações, não podia definir onde começava suas emoções e onde terminava as de Kanon, apenas podia dizer que eram um só! Unidos, perfeitos, inseparáveis! Os movimentos eram cada vez mais intensos e profundos, o mundo ao redor não significava nada...apenas os dois eram importantes!

_"Saga...Saga...Saga..."_ – repetia rouca e apaixonadamente, como um mantra, os movimentos mais intensos, mais profundos, o suor fazendo seus corpos deslizarem um no outro com facilidade, colando-se mais e mais a sua alma gêmea.

_"Huumm...Kanon...sim...vamos...juntos..."_ – sussurrava melodicamente na mente dele, rouco, apaixonado, movimentando-se mais intensamente, sentindo o mover dos corpos um sobre o outro mais fácil e mais excitante.

- Aahhhhh...Kanon! – gemeu em voz alta, sentindo aquelas sensações delirantes e quase irresistíveis novamente.

_"Saga...aahhn...meu Saga..."_ – o gemido alto e luxurioso percorreu o pensamento de ambos, os corpos como que travados no tempo, unidos o mais profundamente possível quando o ápice alcançou-os como um raio, implacável.

_"Aaaahhhhhhh...Kanooonnnn..."_ – Saga apenas gemeu o nome do irmão através do elo entre eles.

Saga sentiu aquele turbilhão de sensações que rapidamente o levou ao clímax junto com Kanon, no mesmo momento, instante...segundo! Arrastando-o àquele precipício delicioso de nome orgasmo no qual queria cair junto do irmão e assim foi. Agarrou-se a ele, sendo embevecido por todas aquelas intensas sensações, derretendo-se e derramando seu sêmen entre os dois corpos, gemendo roucamente.

O cosmo tomou conta do ar em volta deles, envolvendo-os, o brilho dourado e pulsante, forte...seus poderes se unindo em um só! Ele ainda o beijava com amor enquanto ambos voltavam do paraíso que haviam alcançado juntos e com a energia de Kanon estava a de Saga, ligados como um único ser...como se voltassem a ser aquela única célula que em dado momento se separou em dois, mas manteve o laço forte entre eles, afinal, eram um só e nada podia mudar isso.

Seu corpo todo estava entorpecido e logo Kanon foi se acalmando, ainda o beijando, até que o oxigênio faltou e ele teve que encerrar o beijo, deixando que seu hálito quente tocasse a face do irmão.

- Aaahn...isso foi...aahn... – Saga sussurrou ofegante contra os lábios do irmão, sem saber o que dizer, seus braços tocando e acariciando os fios azulados.

- Intenso, profundo...indescritível? – sorriu ao outro, gostando da carícia em seus cabelos, vendo que ele o observava e percebeu que Saga se lembrou de algo.

- Kanon...eu tinha que estar no salão do Mestre agora... – lembrou-se, afinal estava indo pra lá e nem mais sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Olhou de relance pra fora do templo e viu que o sol já se punha, ou seja, estavam ali a tarde inteira.

- Não quero que você vá. – Kanon afundou o rosto nos cabelos do irmão, sussurrando manhoso.

- E por que, não? – perguntou num tom como se estivesse a falar com uma criança, manso e terno, afagando os cabelos do outro.

- Bem... – se Saga fosse, eles teriam que ficar separados e não queria isso.

- Você pode ir comigo. – disse e sorriu num misto de sensualidade e malícia.

O ex-dragão marinho ergueu o rosto e sorriu marotamente, acariciando a face tão igual a sua com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu fico tão sozinho lá...acho que precisarei de ajuda, sabe... – xomentou como quem não quer nada.

- Eu só posso obedecer-lhe, meu senhor. – sorriu de lado, afinal, ele como fiel Cavaleiro de Athena, não poderia ir contra as ordens do Mestre do Santuário, certo?

- Humm... – mordeu os lábios. Essa de 'meu senhor' começou a lhe dar idéias, isso sim. – Então acho melhor nos arrumarmos, não?

- Sim... – respondeu, ganhando um beijo de Saga.

- Onde você jogou minha roupa? – perguntou, olhando ao redor, sua feição agora parecendo a de uma criança curiosa.

- Eu nem vi onde a joguei. – sentindo o pensamento de Saga ele retirou-se do interior do outro e o ajudou a se erguer

Saga aceitou a ajuda de Kanon e se levantou, sentindo-se ligeiramente frustrado por não sentir mais o outro dentro de si.

- Mas lhe ajudarei a procurar... – a voz saiu rouca. – ...Meu senhor!

- Ah, está ali. – disse, tentando se afastar depois de ouvir aquele 'meu senhor' de novo, que fez um sutil arrepio percorrer sua pele.

Saga tentou não pensar em nada que lhe rendesse mais duas horas ali. Tinha responsabilidades, se bem que precisava de um bom banho também. Abaixou-se, pegando a roupa de Mestre e vestindo, balançando seus longos cabelos, que por incrível que parecesse ainda pareciam impecáveis. Virou-se para Kanon, vendo-o ainda nu.

- É melhor se vestir também, Kanon. – falou, deixando que seus olhos percorressem todo o corpo perfeito do outro.

Kanon sorriu e abaixou-se, pegando suas roupas, que normalmente usava para treinar, deixando Saga se deleitar com cada pedaço de seu corpo antes de vesti-las, percebendo que seu amado apreciava cada músculo de seu corpo e então se virou para ele, vendo-o suspirar e voltar à feição de 'Mestre do Santuário' todo certinho.

- Então vamos, Kanon. Temos muito que fazer. – disse, não o olhando, pois se olhasse de novo desistiria de sair dali e realmente precisava voltar ao Salão do Mestre e tomar um banho...

_"Hum... Um longo banho naquela piscina enorme..junto com Kanon. Ia ser delicioso!"_ – Saga sorriu ao seu último pensamento. Provavelmente aquele 'longo' banho de piscina renderia outras três horas com Kanon, não que ele ligasse. Não ligava nem um pouco...até que ter um cargo alto tinha lá suas vantagens.

- Concordo. – sussurrou melodicamente Kanon no ouvido de Saga, após ouvir os pensamentos deste, rindo.

Os protegidos pela constelação de Gêmeos sorriram um para o outro, entrelaçando os dedos e caminhando juntos para fora do templo de Star Hill. Agora estavam verdadeiramente unidos e não havia mais medo ou vazio...tudo ficaria ótimo agora, afinal...eram almas gêmeas!

**FIM**

Mystik


End file.
